Un lado y otro
by Queen Fantasy
Summary: El hijo de magos de sangre pura conoce el cine. La de abuelo fan de muggles no. Él tiene un anillo y ella algo en su interior. Son un lado y otro.


Dominique es de la Reina Jotaká. Frank Longbottom es hijo de Neville y es mío.

Este fic participa en el Reto La pareja perfecta del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

* * *

Era ESE día.

Era el día de la verdad. Frank había ideado un plan para esa tarde que era especial. Era un buen plan, podía funcionar si lo ejecutaba bien y pacientemente, llevaba varios días pensándolo: había decidido a pedir matrimonio a su novia de siempre, Minnie. No había sido fácil idearlo. La quería mucho, pero Dominique era un tornado pelirrojo muy inquieto y difícil de complacer. Frank lo sabía bien. Llevaban desde el sexto curso de Hogwarts saliendo y había sido tiempo suficiente para conocer su carácter de fiera luchadora por lo que quiere y bromista empedernida. Le había costado pensar un plan que pudiera funcionar con ella.

Y le había dado tiempo de idear un plan en, exactamente,cinco días . La iba a llevar al "cine" (así había dicho que se llamaba su amigo, hijo de muggles), no había ido nunca a un cine, pero su amigo sí, y le había dicho que era perfecto para una cita, a pesar de que Minnie no era partidaria de las cosas muggles, a diferencia de su abuelo. Y luego quería ir al parque que había cerca del piso que tenían alquilado y, bajo la sombra de un cerezo en flor enorme, sacaría el anillo de plata con una pequeña piedra de lapislázuli del bolsillo de su chaqueta de ocasiones especiales y le haría la pregunta. La gran pregunta.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**-**¡Minnie, tornadillo!-llamó Frank a su novia al tiempo que cerraba la puerta de su piso. Había vuelto del trabajo.

-¡No me llames así!-le espetó ella a modo de saludo. Como siempre.

Frankie pasó sonriendo al salón,aunque pequeño, acogedor y se tumbó en el sofá de dos plazas enfrente del mueble donde Minnie guardaba todos sus libros de autores mágicos.

-¿Dónde estás?-preguntó Frank.

-En el baño-le respondió ella.

-Vale, no hagas planes para hoy a las cinco. Vamos al cine.-le dijo él, mientras se acomodaba en el sofá y con su varita levantaba su maletín hacia la mesita de trabajo que tenía.

-¿Dónde?-preguntó extrañada ella. Era cierto, pensó Frank, no conocía el cine.

-Un sitio muggle.-explicó.

-Ah, venga. Vale, pues vamos al chidne.- respondió en tono resignado.

-Cine.-la corrigió.

-¡No me corrijas!-le dijo ella,algo enfadada. Odiaba que la corrigieran.

-Vale, vale-respondió aguantando la risa.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Dominique no se lo podía creer cuando lo vio. Ese cacharrito muggle que le había comprado su prima Ashley debía estar equivocado. No podía ser de otra manera. Al contrario que su abuelo Arthur, ella no era muy fanática(por no decir que no se fiaba nada) de los objetos muggles. No podía estar... Eso.

Debía ser un error. ¡No podía estarlo antes de casarse! Dominique adoraba a los niños y es cierto que quería tener muchos, pero estar embarazada antes aún de casarse era... Inconcebible. Sus padres la odiarían para siempre y Victoire se enfadaría mucho con ella y la reprimiría. Encima hoy iba a salir con Frank... Seguro que él la dejaría cuando se enterase...

¡Basta! Estaba exagerando las cosas. Nadie la iba a odiar y Frankie no la iba a dejar.

Se lo diría esta tarde, al salir del sitio muggle ese al que oban... "chidne" o algo así. ¿Qué podía salir mal?

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Minnie salió con los ojos azules abiertos como platos, aún mirando el "test de embarazo".

-¿,Qué pasa, guapa?-preguntó Frank, levantándose para abrazarla-¿,Qué es esa cosa?-preguntó refiriéndose al test de embarazo, para él un cacharro desconocido.

-Es un...-la mente de Minnie procesaba rápida una excusa creíble.-Un detector de fiebre muggle.-dijo rápidamente con una sonrisa falsa.

-¿Un qué de qué muggle?-preguntó confuso el joven, rascándose el pelo color castaño oscuro, como hacía cuando estaba confuso o no entendía alguna cosa.

-Detector de fiebre muggle-le repitió ella, más despacio-. Lo usan muggles para... Saber si tienen fiebre. Curioso, ¿eh?

Dominique rezó para que Frankie se lo creyera.

-¿De dónde lo has sacado?

-Me lo dio mi prima Ashley, que se casó el año pasado con un hijo de muggles.-respondió.

-¿Y qué ha marcado, estás bien?-se preocupó él. Minnie odiaba mentirle.

-Sí,sí. Tranquilo.

-Me alegro-dijo él,abrazándola.

Minnie sonrió con preocupación y cerró los ojos.

"No estoy bien..." pensó Minnie.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

La "película" había sido más larga de lo que Frank habría deseado. Y no había sido tan buena idea llevar a su tornado al cine esa tarde... Ni ninguna otra. Se había puesto a gritar como una loca que de donde sacaban fotos en movimiento tan enormes y les daban sonido y por poco los echan de la sala.

-Que raros son estos muggles...-no paraba de murmurar Dominique, con el ceño muy fruncido y expresión pensativa.

-¿Vamos al parque?-preguntó Frank después de suspirar profundamente un par de veces para relajarse.

-¿Al parque?¿Ahora?-suspiró Minnie ruidosamente.

-Por favor,Minnie...Es por algo especial. -le pidió él,poniendo ojitos.

-Estoy cansada, Frankie...-le dijo ella.

-Por favor.

-Tchité... Venga, va.

-¡Bien!-exclamó,besando la mejilla de la pelirroja.

-Que conste que lo hago por ti...Si no, no iba.- avisó la pelirroja, cruzándose de brazos.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Frank guió a su chica por un camino del parque bastante poco transitado(aunque podría ser porque eran las ocho y media de la tarde) lleno de árboles por los lados y que daba la imagen de ser un bosque y no un parque.

-¿A dónde me llevas, Frankie?

-Ya lo verás.

-¡Frank Longbottom! -exclamó en un tono que recordaba al de su abuela Molly.

-Se paciente...

Entonces llegaron a un claro con un sólo gran cerezo y varios bancos de color celeste al rededor. Frank obligó a la chica pelirroja a sentarse en el césped de debajo del cerezo en flor.

-Frankie, muy bonito el lugar, el cerezo, las flores y hasta el color celeste de los bancos, pero,¿me quieres decir de una vez por todas por qué me has traído aquí?-preguntó, ya sí, muy extrañada.

-A eso iba. Verás te quería decir una cosa muy importante que nos cambiará la vida a ambos...-empezó con el discurso que tenía preparado.

-Yo también.-le interrumpió de súbito la pelirroja.

-¿Qué?

-También debo decirte una cosa que nos va a cambiar la vida a los dos.-repitió. -Es muy importante.

-Bueno... Si es tan importante digámoslo a la vez,¿te parece? -preguntó él. Estaba fastidiado porque no le había dejado terminar.

-Vale.-aceptó la chica.

Dominique estaba muy asustada y Frank muy emocionado.

-Una...-empieza Frank a contar, palpando la cajita del anillo en su bolsillo.

-Dos...-tartamudea Minnie.

-¡Tres! Estoy embarazada-dice Minnie con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Tres! ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? -pregunta Frank sacando el anillo a la vez que Minnie habla.

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntan ambos al unísono.

Esa noche no durmieron, pensando en qué hacer.


End file.
